Jade's Discovery Of Love
by 00Savannah00Sierra00
Summary: Jade has never been the lovey dovey type of girl. She has always been very conserved. But when she is asked what love is in front of the class, she realizes there is some unfinished business between Her and Beck. Takes place after Tori Goes Platinum.
1. LOVE

LOVE

That what was written on the board when I walked into Sikowitz's classroom this morning. It had been a stranger day then usually. My mornings consist of getting up with a headache and feeling soar and achy. But this morning, I shot up like a cannon and felt good for once.

Fresh and new.

This could be a nice start I thought to myself in my car ride here. But then I saw that word.

I sat down as far back as I could, feeling almost scared of the word. Beck walked in. He looked nervous. Even though he seemed nervous, I still felt intimidated by him. I made myself as small as possible, wanting to shrivel up and join the atoms on the ground. A sharp pain entered my chest as I noticed he was wearing his 'J' necklace. Guess he never took it off.

'Damnit,' I thought remembering that I hadn't. I put one hand behind my neck, attempting to take it off, but was interrupted by Sikowitz calling my name.

"Get up here," he said while walking off the stage. I reluctantly got up and stood looking over everyone. My eyes avoided Beck even though I could feel his gaze.

"Jade, tell me what that word on the board is," he said.

I turned around to look as if I didn't see it when I walked in.

"Love," I stated emotionless. He nodded with approval.

"And?" he asked.

"What?" I replied grouchy.

"Tell me what it is! And..and..what you think about it! All the chatty chat about love!" he said excitedly.

I groaned.

"Uhh..well…love is an emotion," I said trying to sound impatient. I thought about it. About the couples laughing on the train and the mothers talking to their babies.

"It is something you feel for something or someone," I continued.

"And that feeling is..?" Sikowitz's asked trying to push my buttons. I gritted through my teeth. I thought of the parents in the playground. They are running around the protecting their kids from swings and constantly buyiong them ice cream. But my parents, they are something else. I just sat in my room all day when I was little, being used to sitting in the dark.

"It's the desire for someone and care for someone."

"It's a great feeling," I spoke. Then, I don't know why, but I spoke from the heart.

"You one when you wake up in the morning, and you go to the window and open the curtains and it is sunny and bright?" I chuckled.

"It's like that. It's happiness because of someone. The person one can never let go. And people spend their whole life just searching for one person. But when you find that person, it's the best feeling in the world." They stared at me. All dumbfounded at my cheerfulness. At my openness. And most of all, at my truthfulness.

"Jade," Sikowitzs said.

"Have you ever been in love?"

To come up with my answer, I didn't have to craft it. I didn't even have to look far. I glanced at the boy in front of me. Beck's eyes were stuck on me and he looked like he could cry. He was shocked and confused and sad, I don't really know why. I felt all the times he said he loved me run through my body. I felt all the times I said I loved him chase after them.

"Yes," I responded as I felt a warm smile being planted on my face. I walked off to my seat. I felt exhausted. I didn't realize how much I had spilled my heart out. Not that much with my words, but with my expressions. I felt as if I was glowing and I smiled and even let out a few laughs. I was looking over the love from Beck in front of everyone. I had just stood on stage there in amazement.

"I couldn't have put it better myself Jade," Sikowitzs said grinning as he walked off to the stage. I suddenly realized they all knew I was talking about Beck. But that didn't seem so bad. He continued a lesson on acting and emotion until the bell rang.

I zoomed out of the classroom before anyone, not knowing where my feet were taking me.

That was an hour ago.

And now I'm here.

In the parking lot.

On the ground.

Sobbing.


	2. Crying & Realization

/~

***Author's Note***

**First of all, I want to tell you guys how much I love when you read my writing. The first day I posted it, I got 23 emails about people reviewing, favoriting, and adding it to story alert! Thank you guy soooooo much! I love ya! PLEASE write down any ideas you have for Beck, Cat Jade, Andre, Tori, Robbie!**

**Thanks guys! Let me know what ya think **

/~

Robbie's POV

I walk out of history class. In the class before, Jade had spilled herself out in front of the class talking about love. It was obvious she was talking about Beck, but that made me really happy. I reminded me that even crabby people can be joyful and in love, and when Jade and Beck were together, even when they annoyed each other, I could tell they still cared very deeply. I really hope they get back together! It was peaceful when they were together-well…not literally! But it was the one thing in our little group that was maintained and created a balance to our lives. But know it seems like everyone is so sad all the time, and it is so depressing.

I walk by the open exit door, and notice a little piece of black hair swing from behind a car. Could it be Jade? I walk through the doors and towards the mysterious person until I'm about ten feet away. I hear a small whimper.

"Jade?" I ask quietly into the distance. The crying fades a bit when hearing my voice and I can just hear her faint shaky breathing. I step slowly forward until I reach in between the cars. I turn around and see Jade shriveled up on the ground. She is jabbing her scissors into Beck's car door. Her face is blotchy and she seems weak and helpless, a state I have never seen her in before. She looks over at me in anger, then turns back to the car and starts stabbing it creating hard sounding clanks. She starts screaming in unison with the stabs, new tears streaming down her face. She suddenly pulls back, takes a deep breath, and hits the window with her fist, breaking it to a million pieces. She tries to reach inside and unlock the door. I take her in my arms and gently pull her away from the car. We both sit down on the glass shattered pavement. She suddenly starts breaking down and crying again and barriers her face in my shoulder. I rub her back comfortingly and she cries harder. I don't really know what to do now because I have a big test but I can't just leave Jade alone here. I silently pull out my phone and text Beck to come to the parking lot because it's an emergency. In no time, he arrives looking very concerned. He sees Jade and I and he looks shocked. He almost runs over and sits down with us. Jade hasn't noticed anything because she is still hysterically sobbing in my shirt. He looks at his car then back at Jade and sighs. He seems guilty. What happened?

"I want to go," Jade suddenly sniffles out looking up at me with her sharp eyes. She turns and sees Beck and her sharp eyes widen with horror. She gets up.

"Why is he here?" she yells angrily. Beck calming gets up and faces her with a gentle smile.

"I'm here to take you where you want to go," he says. She stares at him with a glare for a while. I can see new tears filling up in the corner of her eye. She blinks and one slides down her cheek but she quickly sweeps it up with her fingertip. She then walks over to the window and unlocks the door and gets inside. Beck looks at me now.

"Thanks for helping her. Get back to class," he tells me while turning around the corner and getting inside his car. They drove off leaving me confused in the middle of the parking lot. I look off in the distance and see s small red bobbing figure running towards me. It's Cat.

"Robbie! You are super-duper late to class! Mr. Robert told me to go find you, so come on," Cat shrieks gesturing me to come over. I stay very still and she watches curiosity.

"What's happenin'?" Cat asks.

"It seems that Jade and Beck are kind of friends," I say now joyfully. She looks shocked as she puts her hand over her mouth to cover a shriek. But she seems kind of unhappy.

"This can't happen!" she yells in fright.

Stunned, I ask "Why not? Everyone knows that they are perfect for each other?" I say.

"Exactly! If they become friends, well, then they are still single but won't be for much longer. I know when they realize they want to be together, it will be too late!" Cat explains waving her hands around.

"Well, what can we do?" I ask overwhelmed.

"We have got to stop them!" she screeches.

"How? And they just left."

"Let's follow them!"

/~

**Author Notes**

**AHHH! Robbie and Cat think that Beck and Jade are going to just be friends, but is that their real intension? And why was Jade crying so much? Also, where will Jade and Beck go? QUESTIONS QUESTIONS SOON TO BE ANSWERED! **

/~


	3. DO You Like The Taste Of Blood?

**Author's note****: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I hope you like this chapter! **

Jade's POV

His car is warm and cozy besides the little pieces of broken glass sitting on the seat. I want to sleep but my eyes just won't shut. I stopped crying. I'm just staring out the shattered window now. I think Beck is just staring ahead of him. It's been silent for about twenty minutes. As I look out the window again I realize I don't know where we are going.

"Where are we?" I ask without looking his way. My voice seems soar. I suddenly feel him look at me.

"I don't know. Do you want to get something to eat?" I nod. My throat is so dry from yelling. I'm so thirsty.

We pull into a little diner. I still don't know where we are. It's a very deserted area. He gets out and opens the car door for me. I want to smile but I can't. I step out and walk inside. I sit at a small booth as Beck slides in in front of me. A small woman probably about 25 walks over to us. Her hair is red but not as bright as Cat's. She has on a tight short light blue dress and her white apron.

"Hey yawl. I'm Amber," she exclaims in a southern accent. I groan. Beck smirks at my reaction. She ignores it.

"Welcome to Burgerville! Here are your menus. Would you like anything to drink?" I clear my throat to answer but then Beck touches my hand. I look up and see his warm brown eyes. My senses turn to jelly.

"2 black coffees, 2 sugars," he says to Amber. She nods and struts away.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"No problem." My phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out to see a text from Tori.

Vega: Are you guys okay? You, Beck, Cat and Robbie are all gone!

Beck sees my confused face.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Apparently we aren't the only ones gone." Suddenly his phone buzzes and he takes it out.

"Where do you think Cat and Robbie are?" he asks after reading the same message.

"I don't know. Cats got a massive crush on him so I wouldn't be surprised if they're making out somewhere," I state plainly. He gives a laugh.

"Yeah. Robbie has a thing for that girl."

A big mug of coffee is placed in front of me and I look up to see Amber.

"Oh My Gosh Tooten Darnit! I absolutely love those streaks in your' hair! When I dyed my hair, my boy friend Joshua tried to stop me by taking the comb that my mamaw gave me and-"

"OKAY THEN!" I innturupt as I sip my coffee. She then gives a little glare. I see then her eyes move to Beck. She places her hand in his hair and awkwardly brushes it with her fingers.

"I wish I had a boyfriend with hair like this," she states smiling.

"Please don't do that," Beck states as politely as possible. She stopped and leans on the table close to him. I feel my blood boiling. She smiles seductively.

"You wouldn't have to deal with this girl anymore if you were my boyfriend," she slurs. I find my legs standing up. I grab onto her hair and pull it back as she cries out in pain.

"You would still have to deal with me though," I murmur. I push her onto the ground. She gets up quickly and tries to punch me. I catch her fist and twist her arm around.

"Ahhh! Joshua help me! Ahhh!" Suddenly a big man comes towards me. I kick Amber in the stomach as hard as I can leading her in a pile of chairs.

"What seems to be the problem here?" yells Joshua.

"Well, it seems your little girlfriend was flirting with another guy," I tell him.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! BABY!" she whines from the ground. He steps towards me one more time and raises his fist to hit me. I move back as he swings and misses. He lifts his hand again. Suddenly Beck is between us.

"Okay, how about we just forget about all of this?" he asks everyone. Then Joshua's fist hits Beck's face. I gasp. I punch him in the face which leaves him on the ground. I grab my coffee and Beck grabs my hand and runs. He runs out of the diner. I see the man chasing after us.

"Beck, we just passed your car!"

"There's no time to stop!" he says. He pulls me into an alleyway behind a dumpster. We crouch down. We hear footsteps.

"Jade, listen to me. When I say run, you run as fast as you can and get the car, okay?" he says. He hands me the keys. I nod. Suddenly Beck steps out to the man. What is he doing?

"Hey," I hear Beck say.

"Calm down, we can work this out!" he continues.

"Man, it's not going to work that way," Joshua says.

"RUN!" Beck yells. I get up and go. I hear fighting in the back. I don't know where my feet are going. I turn and see the diner in the distance. I notice the car. I run up and quickly jiggle in the keys and step inside. I start the engine and zoom down the block. I run a red light. I see the alleyway and slow down a little bit. I open the door and see and Joshua and Beck throwing punches at each other. Beck sees me and jumps into the car closing the door behind him. I step on the gas and we ride off into the distance. We are both breathing very heavily. I drive for about fifteen minutes then stop and park. I jump into the backseat and search through the trunk but don't find a first aid. I see a fairly new cup of ice coffee. I spill the ice cubes out and wrap them up in a napkin.

"Hold still," I tell Beck as the water drips down my hand. I place the homemade icepack at the side of his face and he cringes. His lip is bleeding pretty badly too. He takes the napkin and does it himself.

"Coffee?" I offer to him as I told up my mug. His eyes widen.

"Jade West, are you offering me a sip of YOUR COFFEE?" he laughs. I shrug and roll my eyes playfully.

"Thanks." He takes a swig and hands it back.

"Ughhh Beck! You got your' blood all over it!" I complain.

"What! I thought you loved the taste of blood!" he responds with a warm smile.

"Well, now I don't know if I still do!" I say. He puts his ice on the seat and looks at me.

"Drink the bloody coffee Jade," he teases. I glare. I roll my eyes again and have a sip.

"I can't taste anything," I say. He suddenly leans in and presses his lips against mine. He is showering me with kisses. His arms wrap around my back and my hands are fit on the back of his neck. It gets deeper and deeper until he's laying down on top of me, our lips still together. Our tongues fighting for dominance, and he wins. His face slowly pulls apart.

"Did you taste it then?" he asks smiling.


	4. Just some Info

Hey Guys! This is just to say that this story hasn't ended I'm just VERY SLOW WITH UPDATING! I can upload a preview of the next chapter now; just tell me if you want me to in the reviews! :)


	5. PREVIEW CHAPTER!

Authors Note: Just a little short preview! I'm almost done with this chapter, I'm not very good with updating because my primary occupation is video making, check that out here please! user/00Savannah00Sierra00

BYEBYE!

Tori's POV

I just texted the gang. Where is Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat? I mean, I'm usually used to Jade not being around because she cuts class so much, but everyone else? This had to be important. It might have had something to do with the little speech Jade gave today about love.

I walk to my locker and Andre approaches me.

"Hey! Have you seen the others?" I ask him. He looks concerned.

"Well, Robbie didn't show to class so Mr. Roberts asked Cat to see if he was in the hallway and she never came back. I don't know where Beck and Jade are." I sigh. So much drama was to come of this. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I take it out as fast as I can. It's from Cat.

Cat: Hey Tori! Robbie and I are looking for Beck and Jade. They drove away somewhere

"What's it say?" asked Andre.

"Umm...Cat and Robbie are looking for Beck and Jade," I respond.


End file.
